mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for Rewrite
Archive 1 Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for rewrite. Tommy Angelo - Completed I think this page is in need of a general cleanup. Qstlijku (talk) 22:30, July 7, 2016 (UTC) You've played the game and have more knowledge than I have on the subject so if you feel it needs to be cleaned up or rewritten than go ahead and do it. ReapTheChaos (talk) 11:40, July 13, 2016 (UTC) I cleaned up the trivia section for now, the rest can be done whenever the article is rewritten to be in the present tense. Qstlijku (talk) 01:15, September 7, 2016 (UTC) I'm calling this completed now. Qstlijku (talk) 00:51, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Businesses and Brands - Completed See Thread:26822 for more information. *Big Break Tobacco - First off, I think this may be better named Big Break Cigarettes, then rewrite as applicable. *Humphrey Whiskey - So far I've only seen this mentioned in the Bourbon City Blinder recipe, but it mentions Humphreys Bourbon. Technically speaking whiskey and bourbon are different things. We also have Humphrey Brandy. We could possibly combine all these under one page, maybe "Humphrey Distillery", "Humphrey Spirits" or simply "Humphrey". Then there's just Whiskey, not sure that pages is needed at all. *Trago Gas Station - Think we should add the Trago Oil Co. information on this page and delete it. Then rewrite the page as needed. - Completed. Left the Trago Oil Co. page as is, rewrote Gas Station page. *Swift Cola - Just needs a rewrite. - Completed. *Telephone - Rewrite opening sentence. - Completed. *Lock Picking - I know this has been replaced with a crow bar for breaking into buildings. When Lincoln enters a car it looks like he's doing something, but can't tell if it's lock picking or what. Need to brainstorm some Ideas for this. Maybe just make a page for the crowbar thing or maybe combine it all into a page called something else. - Disregard. See gameplay mechanics forum thread Thread:27015. ReapTheChaos (talk) 03:44, September 14, 2016 (UTC) The Mafia Need facts checked and rewritten to remove speculation that's been added. ReapTheChaos (talk) 19:38, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Besides that, I'm thinking the info about the Commission may be better on its own page. I know it used to be that way and we combined it because there wasn't much point in having it back then, but now it seems to play a bigger role in Mafia III and it's mentioned on a lot more pages. Also, it'll certainly be easier to link to a separate page rather than a section. Right now nobody ever links to the section, I'm pretty much the only one who does. Qstlijku (talk) 23:01, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Well, lets see what the page looks like after the rewrite. Most of what's on there now in the Mafia III section belongs on other pages. That page is meant to be a general Mafia/Commission page, how they work and what role they play in the Mafia games. It's not supposed to be a repository for every single mention of them in the game. Most of that stuff about Sal calling Leo/The Commission belongs on Sal's page, not there. ReapTheChaos (talk) 23:30, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Kill List Lots of issues with this page, if we even need it at all. *Should probably be renamed to "Mafia III Kill List". *Might be better if some of the headings were removed/merged. *Needs infobox. *Needs images. *Needs page links. *Needs to be linked from other pages. ReapTheChaos (talk) 13:07, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Racket Informants I'm thinking this should be laid out like the Racket Enforcers page and list the in-game descriptions of each one. We also need to verify all the names on here, I think some may be incorrect, missing, or not fully supported by the game. Qstlijku (talk) 14:02, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Well it looks like you have them all on your sandbox, go ahead and add them to the page then. ReapTheChaos (talk) 22:57, January 17, 2017 (UTC) I actually don't have all the districts yet, and some of the ones I do have are missing informants. Qstlijku (talk) 23:25, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Delete the names there and add what you have now and then we can both add to the page as we go. I added one for Southdowns to my sandbox 10. ReapTheChaos (talk) 09:06, January 18, 2017 (UTC)